1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building materials and, more particularly, to preformed masonry units which are laid in courses to form walls for various kinds of structures.
The invention is particularly concerned with preformed masonry units which have integral flanges to which cladding may be attached and between which building elements such as insulation, wiring and pipes may be positioned. The invention also relates to masonry units having an outer face which is formed to simulate multiple units of other types, or size, or which have a predetermined pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes masonry units in which blocks having different spacing of pairs of flanges are provided on their rear faces in order that, when the blocks are laid in overlapping courses, alternate flanges may be aligned. Examples are McPherson U.S. Pat. No. 2,047,882 and Banneyer U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,294.
Patents disclosing blocks having a pair of flanges, each spaced one-fourth of the distance from an end of the block in order that the flanges may be aligned when the blocks are overlapped one-half, are, for example, Schall U.S. Pat. No. 751,346, Atterbury U.S. Pat. No. 1,255,573, and Zottoli U.S. Pat. No. 1,526,730.
Patents disclosing blocks having a single stud member on the rear face and in which the alternate rows are laid with the blocks in opposite directions include Higgins U.S. Pat. No. 721,188, MacBeth U.S. Pat. No. 938,678 and Staman U.S. Pat. No. 2,008,775.
Patents disclosing block elements with projections having narrow neck portions are Rocic U.S. Pat. No. 1,571,645 and Isenhour U.S. Pat. No. 2,185,669.
Patents disclosing masonry units having the face formed to simulate multiple smaller units are Stout U.S. Pat. No. 1,571,815, O'Leary U.S. Pat. No. 2,199,112, Hartnell U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,755 and French Pat. No. 985,377 of 1951.